


Jealousy

by mammothluv



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/pseuds/mammothluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "Out of Focus".  Response to challenge #2, jealousy, at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/7snogs/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/7snogs/"><b>7snogs</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to James Duff and TNT. No copyright infringement intended.

He should be at home.  That's all he was thinking as he sat listening to his colleagues chat about work over drinks.  He twirled the straw in his club soda.  He was hoping Brenda would show up - he'd invited her - but of course she never did.  This morning wasn't technically a fight but the problem hadn't been resolved either.  He hated leaving things like that but she'd rushed off before he could get another word in as she often did when a conversation about their relationship made her uncomfortable.  And there weren't many conversations about their relationship that didn't make her uncomfortable.

Fritz was pulled out of his thoughts by a frustrated sigh from Ellen.  She was frowning at her phone.  "I have been getting these hang up calls all day" she said glaring at the display.  "That's four of them now."  

"You don't recognize the number?" Ben asked.

"Nope.  567-435-9977.  Don't recognize it." she said dropping the phone on the table in frustration.

Fritz knew before Ellen had even finished reciting the number exactly who it belonged to.  Brenda, Brenda, Brenda.  Just when he though she couldn't reach new heights of craziness, she did something fresh and exciting.  

"Well, it's about time for me to be heading home." he said while pushing his chair back from the table.  He threw a few bills on the table to pay for his club soda.  "See you all tomorrow."

He was going home to give her a serious talking to.  She couldn't go around hanging up on his female coworkers all day just because they happened to call him at home.  He hated the thought that she still didn't trust him completely and he didn't know what else he could do to make it happen.

****

He paused at the entrance to the kitchen.  She was sitting at the table staring intently at a case file.  She had her hair pulled back in a lopsided ponytail and was wearing one of his FBI shirts and a pair pajama pants decorated with cartoon cats, a gift from Willie Rae.  Frustrated as he was with her, it was impossible not to adore her.  She was so intent on the file that she didn't seem to notice his entrance.  Kitty was on the kitchen table eating ice cream out of a bowl Brenda seemed to have lost interest in.

"Kitty's eating your ice cream." he said.

"Fritzy!" she said in surprise, looking up from her file.  "It's low fat." she said glancing at the bowl and Kitty with a frown.

"You asked me to get low fat when I went to the store."

"Well, yes." she said with a pout.  "But, I didn't think you'd take me seriously."

"I'll remember that next time you send me the store."

"Please do."

****

She looked up at him.  He was leaning in the doorway to the kitchen studying her like he was trying to figure something out - she wasn't sure what.  She couldn't decide whether it was unnerving or sexy.  Maybe both.  Definitely both.  She should tell him about dinner with Pope but first she should apologize for this morning.  They both started speaking at the same time.

"Brenda, about -"

"Sorry.  This morning.  About.  I mean..."  This was exactly why she hated apologizing.  It always came out wrong.   "I know I shouldn't be jealous.  I'm not.  I'm not." she said, shaking her head.

Fritz walked towards the table, pulled out the other chair, and sat down at the table frowning at her thoughtfully.

"I mean, I was jealous.  A little. Not, well...." she trailed of.  She honestly had no idea where she was going with this and she couldn't stand when he just looked at her like that.  He could at least say something. "But.."

****

She was flustered and she was cute when she was flustered.  She was talking quickly and saying absolutely nothing and her hand gestures were getting more and more erratic.  

He leaned across the table kissed her before she could finish.  They should talk about this but it didn't have to be now.  Besides, the more he thought about it, the more it was kind of flattering that she got this neurotic over him.  Flattering in a very Brenda sort of way, but flattering none-the-less.  

****

Brenda leaned further across the table and deepened the kiss.  She should tell him about the dinner with Pope.  She really, really should.  But, it could wait.


End file.
